Gloom
by Usami Machiko
Summary: Seorang gadis yang berusaha melupakan sosok itu. akan kah ia berhasil melupakan nya atau malah semakin jatuh kedalam dirinya?. BadSummary! GS!for all Uke.OneShoot!KRISTAO/TAORIS!AU!


salam kenal semuanya^^ .So, ini bukan ff yang pertama author bikin tapi ini yang pertama kali author publish di ffn maupun publikasikan. Ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu Eyes,Nose,Lips yang versi nya Epik High karena emang kata katanya sungguh bagus dan menusuk(?). FF ini genderswitch bagi yang gak suka tidak usah dibaca ^^. mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita, , ataupun kejadian nya atau kata katanya, itu murni ketidak sengajaan karena cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran saya yang diinspirasi oleh Tablo Epik high melalui lirik lagu nya. Mungkin typo masih bertebaran, jadi mohon maaf apabila ada typo. sekali lagi mohon maaf.

.

.

Selamat Membaca!

.

.

DLDR!

.

.

_You left me paralyzed, no cure, no rehab for me_

_Funny that you got the nerve to keep asking me_

_How I've been_

_You're the victor in this pageantry_

_But the only trophy you deserve,_

_Catastrophy….._

Surai kelam itu bergerak halus seiring terpaan angin yang menyapa.

Pemiliknya hanya diam di balkon kesayangan nya

Balkon yang menjadi saksi bisu segala air mata yang jatuh dari mata itu

Keping bak obsidian nya menatap lurus kepada gemerlap kota di depan nya.

Kota yang sungguh gemerlap…

Tak seperti gadis itu yang terlihat redup

Dan tak bersanding dengan gemerlap kota yang tercermin indah di kepingan matanya…..

Tubuh ringkih nya tak seinci pun beranjak dari sana

Mengabaikan terpaan angin malam musim gugur yang cukup menusuk

Ditemani dengan setetes air mata yang keluar dari matanya

Menghiasi kedua keeping obsidian yang membuat nya semakin cantik

Sangat cantik dan berkilau

Namun rapuh….

Ia telah di lupakan

Dan ia memang selalu terlupakan

Bahkan setelah kenangan manis itu tercipta

Gadis itu pun tetap dilupakan

Dan juga ditinggalkan

Tanpa ada sepatah katapun

Membuat hatiya seperti ditembus pedang

Tanpa ada obat yang menyembuhkan luka itu

Membuat gadis itu seperti mati perlahan akan luka tersebut.

Ia merasa bahwa dirinya menyedihkan

Ia telah kalah dan ia mengakui kemenangan orang itu

Laki laki itu telah menang

Memenangkan panggung sandiwara yang telah ia ciptakan sendiri

Dan laki laki itu memang pantas mendapatkan penghargaan

Yaitu penghargaan sebagai pembawa malapetaka…

_I'd rather we be dead to each other_

_No eulogies said for each other_

_No 'rest in peace' 's_

_The memories got my chest in pieces_

Waktu telah menunjukan tengah malam

Akan tetapi ia tetap bertahan pada posisinya

Hanya saja ia mulai memeluk kaki jenjang nya

Tubuhnya hanya terbalut dengan piyama hitam kesayangan nya

Warna kesayangan nya dalam enam bulan terakhir

Ia berusaha keras untuk melupakan laki-laki itu.

Gadis itu berfikir

Lebih baik ia dianggap mati

Dan menganggap orang itu mati

Tanpa ada belasungkawa

Tanpa ada doa yang mengiringi kematian

Karena kenangan yang tercipta membuat hati nya hancur berkeping keping.

Hal tersebut selalu ia lakukan dalam enam bulan terakhir

Tapi sepertinya hal itu gagal ia lakukan

Kenangan yang telah ia bangun selama 4 tahun

Tidak akan hilang dalam waktu enam bulan

Bahkan ia pikir kenangan itu memang tidak akan hilang

Tidak akan hilangntuk selamanya…

Ya, selamanya….

_I'm prayin' that your eyes are the first to go_

_The way they looked when you smiled_

_The way they opened and closed_

_And your nose, every single breath against my neck_

_And then your lips, every empty promise made and said_

_Please fade. Fade to black_

_But the nightmares come back_

Kepingan obsidian itu menerawang jauh

Mengingat masa masa itu

Mengingat laki laki bersurai pirang emas yang menjadi candunya dulu

Akan tetapi ia segera tersadar

Ia tak boleh melakukan hal ini

Ia harus melupakan semua ini

Ia tidak boleh berhubungan dan mengingat orang itu

Sang pembawa malapetaka…., ia harus melupakan nya

Karena ia tidak bisa terluka oleh orang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya…

Ia berharap mata itu cepat pergi dari ingatan nya

Karena ia selalu teringat akan mata itu

Bagaimana mata itu melihat saat ia tersenyum

Dan bagaimana mata itu berkedip dengan indahnya

Menjadi candu sendiri bagi gadis itu

Dan juga hidung bangir nya

Bagaimana setiap nafas itu yang membelai leher nya

Gadis itu akan selalu mengingatnya

Dan juga bibir tebal nya yang dulu hanya menyunggingkan senyum nya pada gadis surai hitam tersebut

Bagaimana bibir itu berucap dan juga berkata

Melafalkan dan membuat janji janji kosong yang tak akan ia tepati…

Ia berharap ia bisa melupakan hal itu

Ia juga berdoa kepada tuhan agar ia dapat melupakan hal itu

Perhatian gadis itu teralih

Ponsel pintar nya berdering

Menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk.

Iapun mengambil ponsel yang berada dekat kakinya

Lalu melihat nama sang pemanggil

"_Wu Yifan is Calling_"

Dan mimpi buruknya pun kembali datang…..

_Because your eyes, nose, lips_

_Every look and every breath_

_Every kiss still got me dying_

_Still got me crying_

Dengan tangan yang bergetar gadis itu menyentuh layar touch screen yang berwarna hijau

Iapun mulai menempelkan benda itu ke telinga nya

"_Yoboseo?"_ sapa suara rendah dan serak di sebrang sana

"…" gadis sekelam malam itu tetap diam.

"_zi tao-ah? Kau disana"_ sapanya lagi seraya tak mau menyerah

"…" gadis itu tetap terbuai dalam kebisuan nya. Kepingan obsidian nya terbuka lebar dan mulai menitikan air matanya kembali.

"_Zi, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf dan berterimakasih"_ Yifan mulai berbicara kembali dan mengabaikan keheningan yang terjadi di pihak Zitao.

"…" tetap diam. Zitao tetap diam karena jika ia bersuara , ia tidak akan dapat menahan tangisan nya.

"_Maafkan aku atas apa yang telah ku lakukan, aku meninggalkan mu. Ya aku _

_sadar akan hal itu. Namun aku berterimakasih atas 4 tahun yang telah kau jalani bersamaku. Aku tak akan melupakan nya"_

"…" air mata itu semakin deras mengaliri kedua pipi yang mulai tirus dari hari ke hari.

"_aku memang menyayangi mu…. Ah tidak, aku mencintai mu. Tapi aku juga mencintai Luhan. Ialah cinta pertamaku , dan aku tak mungkin melepaskan nya untuk kedua kalinya"_

"…." Kalimat yang di lontarkan nya hanya menambah tusukan pedang pada hati zitao. Menusuk semakin dalam, layak nya luka yang sudah terbuka ditusuk kembali oleh sesuatu yang lebih tajam.

"_aku ingin kau datang ke caffe milik Chanyeol minggu depan, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Dan aku akan mengenalkan mu kepada beberapa teman ku yang datang dari China bersama Luhan. Apa kau ingin datang?"_

Dengan jeda waktu yang cukup panjang dalam keheningan, zitao pun mengangkat suaranya.

"ya…. Aku datang"

'_**kau bodoh zitao'**_ ucapnya pada diri sendiri

Ya dia merasa bodoh karena menerima tawaran itu

Padahal ia yakin ia akan semakin sakit bila melihat itu semua.

"_baiklah , sampai jumpa zitao. Kau harus tidur ini sudah malam. Sleepwell"_

_Piip_.

Zitao pun tidak kuat menahan isakan nya lagi dan langsung memutuskan sambungan. Ia pun berlari menuju kamarnya dengan sedikit membanting pintu balkon nya. Gadis itu menangis tersedu dibalik selimut tebal dan bantal nya pun basah akan air mata sang putri berhati murni itu.

Seperti didengar oleh sang alam, tak lama kemudian hujan pun turun dengan deras membasuh kota itu dengan angin yang bertiup cukup kencang. Seakan marah dan ikut bersedih bersama zitao kepada orang yang bisa bisanya menyakiti perasaan murni dari zitao.

Ya …. Hanya orang bodoh yang menyia nyiakan rasa tulus nan murni milik zitao. Dan ia akan menyesal akan hal itu.

.

.

.

.

Langit yang mendung menyelimuti kota itu

Seakan serasi dengan keadaan hati sang gadis berambut kelam yang tengah berjalan.

Rambut hitam legam nan lurus itu ia biarkan terurai

Long coat yang ia kenakan membalut tubuhnya agar tetap hangat

Namun tetap tidak menyembunyikan tubuh ramping yang diidamkan setiap wanita.

Syal yang setia menghangatkan nyaa bertengger manis dilehernya .

Tak sedikit orang yang memperhatikan gadis asia itu

Paras nya yang cantik membuat laki laki ingin memiliki hatinya

Tapi sayang hatinya sudah dimiliki oleh laki laki lain

Yang bahkan gadis itu sendiri tidak dapat memiliki hati laki laki tersebut.

Musim gugur sebentar lagi berganti dengan musim dingin.

Semua orang terlihat mengenakan baju hangat mereka.

Dan banyak caffe yang mulai ramai dihinggapi pengunjung

Untuk sekedar menghangatkan diri dengan secangkir kopi

Ataupun bercengkrama dengan rekan rekan nya.

Zitao-pun sama

Dengan paras bak putrinya tersebut ia melangkah memasuki sebuah caffe yang tidak terlalu ramai.

Itu adalah caffe salah satu teman nya , Chanyeol.

Teman nya sejak ia di bangku sekolah dasar hingga ia lulus kuliah.

Dan tentu nya sampai sekarang.

Lonceng kecil di atas pintu berbunyi ketika zitao masuk.

Lalu sebuah suara bass menyapa pendengaran nya

"Selamat datang di Hansel— eh? Zitao?!"

Ya, itu adalah chanyeol.

Pemuda yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata itu menghampiri Zitao seraya memeluknya—sebagai sahabat tenutnya—.

Zitao hanya membalas nya lalu tersenyum dan menyapa chanyeol juga.

Chanyeol yang tahu akan tujuan Zitao kemari langsung mempersilahkan gadis itu duduk dan membuatkan pesanan favorite

Zitao yaitu Hot Greentea Latte.

Zitao meminum cairan hijau kesukaan nya itu dengan tenang. Seolah tidak terjadi apa apa dalam kehidupan nya. Ia pun mengeluarkan buku berukuran sedang dari tas nya dan sebuah pensil. Ia mulai menorehkan gambar-gambar yang hanya dirinya sendiri yang mengerti. Itulah yang akan zitao lakukan jika sedang menunggu sesuatu .

Akan tetapi ketenangan nya terusik ketika lima orang—dua wanita dan 3— masuk yang menimbulkan lonceng kecil di caffe tersebut berbunyi.

"selamat siang Chanyeol!"

Zitao sangat mengenal suara itu. Suara itu masuk kedalam indra pendengaran Zitao. Tubuhnya pun kaku seketika. Akan tetapi ia berusaha tetap tenang dan kembali melanjutkan gambar nya. Kali ini ia menggambar seorang gadis yang memeluk lututnya di sebuah balkon apartemen.

Detik detik berlalu tak terasa kelima orang itu berdiri disamping meja Zitao. Gadis itu tidak bergeming dan tetap melanjutkan gambarnya yang sudah mulai pada tahap pengarsiran.

"Zitao" suara itu kembali menyambut pendengaran nya

Gadis yang dipanggipun mengangkat wajah nya untuk sekedar melihat orang orang yang datang . lalu tersenyum manis seraya melambaikan tangan halus nya kepada mereka semua.

Senyuman itu…Senyuman manis yang siapapun tidak akan menyangkal bahwa senyuman itu menawan dan memancarkan kemurnian sosok tersebut. Membuat kedua laki laki bahkan wanita yang bersama Yifan seperti tersihir oleh kemurnian nya.

"Zi, kenalkan ini teman temanku, yang berambut sebahu ini adalah Yixing , Lalu kekasih nya Suho, ini Jongin dan ini adalah… Luhan."

Zitao pun menelusuri wajah itu satu persatu hingga yang terakhir pada wanita manis bermata seperti rusa, dan berambut cokelat caramel. Manis. Dan tangan nya pun melingkar manis di tangan kekar milik Yifan.

Perih.

Itu yang zitao rasakan.

Tapi zitao selalu berusaha menahan diri dan terus menunjukan senyuman yang ia sendiri mengakui bahwa itu menawan.

Zitaopun menjabat tangan itu satu satu seraya mereka semua duduk memenuhi bangku kosong di sekitar zitao.

Mereka berbincang cukup lama sambil menikmati minuman dan beberapa makanan yang mereka pesan. Zitao mau tidak mau menikmati semua itu. Seakan lupa akan semua masalah yang telah menimpa nya. Jongin membuat Zitao cukup terhibur dengan candaan nya, begitu juga Yixing yang sangat suka dengan gaya berpakaian Zitao lalu mereka membicarakan fashion yang sesekali ditimpali oleh Suho dan Jongin. Berbeda dengan Luhan dan Yifan. Mereka asik dengan dunia mereka berdua. Membuat Zitao semakin sesak.

Tak lama kemudian. Yifan izin untuk menemui Chanyeol sebentar. Dan Luhan pun mengikuti Yifan. Hanya mengikuti. Zitao pun tak mau ambil pusing dengan itu semua. Ia pun bercengkrama dan bertukar ponsel satu sama lain dengan Suho,Yixing dan Jongin.

Zitao mulai duduk gelisah. Ia ingin pergi ke kamar kecil.

Iapun pamit sebentar kepada ketiga teman baru nya dan bergegas ke kamar kecil di sudut caffe. Setelah selesai menuntaskan urusan nya ia pun sedkit berkaca membenarkan rambutnya lalu menambahkan make up tipisnya. Make up yang ia poles untuk menutupi kesedihan nya dan mata khas dari orang yang sering menangis. Gadis itupun berjalan dengan anggun nya keluar dari kamar kecil tersebut. Namun langkah tersebut terhenti dan mata nya pun terbelalak . hati nya sakit dan sesak.

Mimpi buruk nya datang lagi.

Semua sandiwara yang sedari tadi ia lakukan pun luntur. Ia tidak sanggup lagi.

Kedua orang itu. Yang salah satunya amat sangat ia kenali sedang bercumbu di lorong pendek itu. Zitao pun berlari sekuat tenaga melewati pasangan tersebut , lalu bergegas keluar dari caffe . Mengabaikan teriakan dari ketiga teman baru nya, dan juga Chanyeol.

Bukan. Bukan karena ia belum membayar pada Chanyeol. Karena sebanyak apapun pesanan Zitao , Chanyeol tidak mengizinkan nya membayar sepeserpun. Semua itu karena di luar sedang terjadi hujan.

Yifan yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung melepaskan Luhan dan menghampiri Chanyeol untuk menanyakan tentang Zitao. Panik menyelimuti pemuda bersurai emas tersebut. Ia merasa bersalah. Memang zitao bukanlah kekasih nya lagi. Akan tetapi ia sangat tahu betapa gadis itu mencintai dirinya. Yifan pun menyambar payung yang ada di sana lalu mengejar Zitao yang masih terlihat dalam pandangan nya.

.

.

.

Gadis itu berlari sekuat tenaga tanpa menghiraukan teriakan orang orang yang menghawatirkan dirinya.

Yang ia ingin lakukan adalah lari

Lari untuk meninggalkan semua rasa sakit nya.

Ia tak menghiraukan hujan yang terus membasuh tubuhnya.

Karena ia sangat menyukai hujan.

Karena ia tidak perlu menangis sendirian ketika ia bersama sang hujan.

Jalanan di kota itu menjadi licin di tambah dengan Hujan yang tak henti hentinya mengguyur kota itu.

Gadis itu pun perlahan mulai merasa lelah

Tapi ia tak menghiraukan nya

Karena suara itu, suara yang memanggilnya masih mengejarnya di belakang.

Walaupun terdengar samar

kaki jenjang nya terus membawanya kepersimpangan jalan

Pikiran nya kosong

Ia tahu lagi apa yang sedang dan akan ia lakukan

Sampai akhirnya ia merasakan sesuatu menghantam tubuhnya

Lalu tubuh itu terseret dan berhenti jauh tengah jalan.

Darah segar mengalir di kening dan hidung nya.

Ia tidak dapat mendengar suara laki-laki itu lagi.

Lalu ia tersenyum dan semuanya menjadi gelap baginya

"_**Aku berhasil"**_ Gumam nya sebelum kesadaran nya hilang sepenuhnya.

_Karena pada dasar nya_

_Manusia tidak tahu apa yang seharus nya ia miliki_

_Dan juga yang seharus nya menjadi milik orang lain_

_Kau hanya fokus kepada apa yang kau ingin kan_

_Bukan kepada apa yang dibutuhkan oleh mu_

_Juga oleh orang disekitar mu_

_Cobalah lihat sekeliling mu_

_Berapa insan yang telah kau sakiti_

_Demi memenuhi keinginan mu_

_Ketika mata hati itu tertutup oleh nafsu dan ke-egoisan mu?_

Kedua kepingan obsidian itu masih setia bersembunyi

Seakan tidak mau kembali menatap dunia kelam nya.

Bahkan sudah satu bulan berlalu…

Mata itu masih tetap tertutup

Menyembunyikan kepingan indah yang sudah lelah menangis

Mungkin sudah saatnya mata itu beristirahat sejenak

Membuat orang orang yang menatap kepingan mata yang tersembunyi itu menjadi sedih

Cemas

Berharap

Dan ada juga yang menyesal….

Sebulan itu bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk tidak sadarkan diri

Belum lagi tubuh gadis itu yang semakin kurus

Ditemani dengan peralatan rumah sakit

Yang membuat setiap orang menatapnya akan menitikan air mata

Biarlah orang lain yang menggantikan tugas nya untuk menangis kali ini

Karena tuhan tahu.

Gadis itu pasti lelah

Perlahan-lahan kepingan obsidian itu mulai membuka dirinya

Seakan keluar dari persembunyian nya selama sebulan terakhir.

Sepasang mata wanita yang merupakan kakak nya itu pun terkejut

Mendapati adik nya yang hampir dilahap maut itu kini menyadarkan diri.

Wanita berpipi chubby itu pun memanggilkan dokter untuk memeriksa adiknya.

Lalu setelah beberapa saat ia berbincang kepada dokter itu kakak dari gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

Ia tidak peduli.

Yang penting adik kecil nya yang ia sayangi tetap hidup.

Wanita itu menghampiri Zitao yang duduk bersender dengan lemah di ranjang nya.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu Zitao?"

"Aku merasa lemas Xiumin Jie. " ujar gadis itu lemah.

"baiklah kau harus istirahat" tepat setelah Xiumin selesai berbicara. Dua orang laki laki masuk. Yang satu adalah Chen—Suami Xiumin— dan yang satu lagi adalah…..

"Yifan? Kau sudah sampai rupanya" Ujar Xiumin.

Ya , Wanita itu baru memberi kabar kepada suaminya bahwa Zitao sudah sadar. Namun ternyata Chen sedang bersama Yifan yang ia ketahui adalah mantan kekasih adiknya. Xiumin mengetahui semua. Ia memapng tidak marah pada Yifan. Tapi ia hanya meminta Yifan memperbaiki masalahnya sendiri.

Yifan perlahan mendekat dan memeluk zitao perlahan.

Zitao hanya diam tak berbuat apa apa.

"bagaimana keadaan mu zitao?" ujar yifan yang menatap ke dalam kepingan kelam milik zitao

Zitao pun menatap yifan dan menyerit

"Kau siapa….?"

Yifan sudah mengetahui ini terlebih dahulu. Dan setelah itu hanyalah senyuman miris dan setitik air mata yang jatuh dari mata Yifan.

.

.

.

_Zitao melupakan Yifan_

_Tuhan mengabulkan doa gadis itu….._

****FIN****

mind to Review? review kalian sangat berharga bagi saya dan saya tidak segan untuk membuat sequel jika ada yang minta hehehehe^^ thanks for reading!

**-Usami Machiko-**


End file.
